A Night With the Girls
by Burning Rayne
Summary: Dramione Lemon. Hermione is out for a fun night with the girls. Who does she run into? Warning! Rated M for a reason!


This is my first Dramione one-shot. Review if you like... review if you don't. Flames are accepted. Please feel free to give advice on fixing my works. WARNING!!! LEMON!!!!! If you are under the age of legally watching porn... DO NOT READ!!!! I actually don't think it's THAT bad...

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or the setting. They belong to the filthy rich J.K. Rowling. And as I have to work under a pen name... and am dirt poor... assume that I'm not her. Only the plot is mine.

**A Night With the Girls**

Draco Malfoy stepped into the bar. His smug smirk in place as eyes all around the room turn toward him. He stood there in his silver silk button down shirt tucked neatly, but loosely, into his crisp black slacks. The buttons on his shirt were half done up, and exposed his pale, but muscular, chest seductively. His pale blonde hair was slicked back immaculately, its tresses never drifting from their designated place. He scanned the room with his icy platinum eyes as he walked towards the bar to get a drink. In his attempts to reach the bar he had several women grinding him and asking him to dance. He politely refused them and made his way to the bar. The bartender walked over to him.

"May I get you something sir?"

"Yes, I'd like a Long Island Iced Tea please," Draco replied eloquently. The bartender went about making his drink.

Draco scanned the room once more. He spotted a particularly sexy brunette in the middle of the dance floor, her back facing him, swaying her hips to the music. Her red-headed and blonde friends were dancing with her, their eyes glowing with the excitement and amusement they were having on the floor. The girl was wearing a sultry red minidress that reached mid thigh. It was a strapless number covered in a soft black lace. It hugged her supple curves in all the right places. Her wide hips and fairly well endowed chest were accentuated by the cut of the dress. She wore black heels that made her shapely legs seem to go on forever. Her soft honey curls cascaded down her back, and swayed in time with her movements, its locks catching the lights that were focussed on the dance floor. Draco felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he watched the object of his eye dip and sway in time with the mindless beat of the music. The bartender handed him his drink and he took a long draught from it. He placed the money on the table and got up from his barstool. _This night's already getting interesting._

--------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger danced with her best friends, Ginny Potter and Luna Weasley. Ginny and Luna thought it would be a good idea if they took their bookworm best friend out for a night so she could let loose. After all, since when had Hermione ever had fun when it wasn't forced upon her? At first, it was a chore trying to get her out. Ginny brought over a drop dead gorgeous dress that was way too short in Hermione's opinion. Luna brought over the heels and makeup. They picked out the appropriate undergarments. Whe they were finished with her, she looked amazing. Even she had to admit that she felt sexy.

So, here she was, not completely sober, but not drunk either, having the most fun she had had in years (not that she would admit that to Luna and Ginny of course). Her eyes smouldered with smoky makeup, but also shimmered with the gold that graced her lids. The gold brought out the gold highlights in her mocha coloured eyes. She wore a light blush on her cheeks, and her lips were stained red. Her hair, finally tamed after all these years, cascaded down her back in soft ringlets. Her skin glowed with a soft bronze tint. She smiled seductively at the men that cast glances at her way. She felt sexy, and was going to act the part.

"Hermione, watch out. There's a gorgeous blonde headed your way. Damn he's fine!" Ginny exclaimed to her best friend. Hermione watched them smile and disappear.

Before she knew it, Hermione felt a firm pair of hands slide themselves onto her hips as a very masculine and silky voice spoke softly into her ear. "Would you care to dance?"

In response, Hermione ground her small behind into his already rock hard member. "Is that answer enough for you?"

Draco growled in pleasure as he forced her hips back into his, making her feel his arousal. She wiggled her bum in time with the music and slid up and down his body. Draco couldn't handle any more of this. He flipped her around and pulled Hermione in for a heated kiss. She pressed her body against his and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. One of his hands stayed on her hip as the other slid down her backside. She continued her movements with the music as she waged a 'Battle of the tongues'. Draco pressed a leg in between hers and she started to slide her way up and down it.

Draco pulled her back to look at her. The considerable amount of shock in their eyes was highly visible. Hermione backed away from him slightly as she took in his appearance. His muscular torso showing through his silver shirt, his arousal clearly showing through his slacks. He reeked sex appeal and Hermione felt molten heat pool between her thighs. _What the hell. I guess I'll let loose for once. Ferret boy is a fucking god!_

Draco meanwhile, was having very similar thoughts about a once very bucktoothed Hermione Granger. _Wow. She grew up quickly. The mudblood bookworm was never this... this... hell! She's a fucking goddess!_

Surprisingly, Hermione was the first one to make a move. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her for an intense and fiery hot kiss. He was speechless. When he finally realised what was happening, he started to respond to her sultry lips. Hermione was severely disappointed when he decided to pull away. But instead of leaving her, he placed her left hand in his right, and brought her right around his neck. He placed his left hand on her waist and guided her around the dance floor. They danced seemlessly, their bodies molded together as if they were one. The dancers on the floor dissapated as they watched the couple touch dance all across the floor. Their eyes never left each other as they danced the passion of their hearts. As the song ended, Draco wrapped her leg around his and dipped her low to the ground. He placed a kiss on their lips before leading her out to the back alley.

She pushed him up against the wall of the bar and kissed him passionately. He could feel his member strained painfully against his slacks, begging to be let out. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt. His hands stopped her. "Not here," he breathed. "You're better than a back alley. Do you trust me enough to come with me?"

"Yes." She didn't know why, but she did. Her liquid mocha eyes met his sharp, but soft, platinum ones. "Draco, I trust you. Take me with you." She placed a hand on his cheek as she pulled him in for a soft and gentle kiss.

------------------------------------

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed his wand with the other. He apparated them to his bedroom in his Manor. He held her close so that she wouldn't fall. When she finally broke the kiss, he grabbed her hands and led her slowly to his bed. He lowered her softly onto the bed and placed soft kisses along her shoulders, clavicle, neck and jawbone. He took extra special care of her. He wanted this night to be special for her. And he had no idea how much she appreciated that.

He brought his hand up behind her and slowly unzipped the back of her dress as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Her dress slid down her body. She stepped out of her dress and slowly let his shirt fall down his arms, revealing his muscular torso and arms. She placed a few feather light kisses on his chest as her hands then began to take action in removing his jeans. Once the button and zipper were undone, Draco took it upon himself to remove his jeans while she took in the view of the very sexy, very well toned Draco Malfoy.

He smirked his infamous smirk as he took in the sight of the beautacious Hermione Granger, standing there clad in only her black and green lacy bra and thong set. _Those legs really _do_ go on forever... oh... fuck me... she's bloody gorgeous._ Her stomach was flat and toned, and her legs were shapely. His gaze rose to her perfect breasts that were practically popping out of her bra. He raised his gaze to her face and he took in the sight of what was once a well primped set of curls, but was now a dishevelled mess. Her curls were everywhere, and her golden mocha eyes were like molten lava, with the way they were piercing his own, molten silver ones. _She is the most beautiful and sultry thing I have ever laid my eyes on_.

Hermione blushed under his scrutiny as she stood there looking at the anxious Draco. His muscles were very visible from his neck all the way to his toes. His abs were clearly defined from the many years of Quidditch, and now, Auror training. His pale, pointed face had filled out nicely, and now was handsome and rugged. His hair, normally slicked back, was now in odd angles from their passion. His eyes were as though they were set on fire and waiting to be cooled off once more to become his hardened platinum.

Hermione decided to make the first move. She walked towards Draco, swaying her hips erotically. Her left hand trailed its way down his body, from his lips to the waistband of his black silk boxers. He shuddered in delight from her feathery light touch. He grew even harder (if that was possible). He just wanted to jump her and impale her with his long, hard dick. But, he decided he'd let her play for a little longer before ravishing her relentlessly. She placed feathery light kisses down his body, following the path that her had took. She pulled his boxers down his legs to reveal his dick. _He must be __**at least**_ _nine inches! _She licked the tip and then blew on it. She grinned up at his shivering form before taking all of him into her mouth and throat.

_Merlin! I had no idea that the bookworm could deep throat! Mmm... that feels so goo-_. Draco's thought process was cut off when she started to hum while wiggling her tongue around his hardness. She released him and giggled when he had to hold on to the bedpost beside him because his knees had buckled. She realized that she was in for something special when he opened his eyes again and she saw a blazing fire within the silvery depths.

He lifted her from the ground and within seconds, she was on her back on his bed. He mimicked her by trailing kisses down her soft body. She moaned in pleasure when he removed her undergarmentsm using wandless magic and latched his mouth onto her left breast, swirling his tongue around the areola. She bucked her hips into him when he bit down on her nipple with the perfect amount of pressure. She whimpered when he left her breast, but rewarded him with another moan as he attacked her other breast. He brought his right hand down to her clit and rubbed her with his fingers.

"Mmm... 'Mione, you're so wet." He positioned his mouth at her flower and delved his tongue into her depths. She bucked her hips and grabbed his head, attempting to force him deeper. He moved up slightly, licking her clit while he shoved three fingers inside of her. He started rubbing her G-spot with his fingers while Hermione began to moan louder, signalling that her climax was near its apex. She screamed as it arrived, and Draco lapped up her juices eagerly. _She tastes soooo good. God, I could eat her out all day._

Draco looked up. Beads of sweat covered her body, shimmering in the moonlight coming in from the french doors that lead to his balcony. Her hair was all over the place, no longer those beautiful ringlets that they once were. Her chest was heaving as she attempted to control her breathing. _She is the most beautiful creature on Earth. I would give anything to be the only one that pleases her from now on._ He moved over her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Draco, I need you," Hermione breathed, wriggling her his into his. Not being one to leave an impatient girl waiting, Draco's boxers disappeared using his magic. Before moving further, Draco summoned his wand to him and waved it over her stomach while muttering a contraceptive charm. That being done, his wand was banished to the bedside table, and he was positioned over her opening. With a quick thrust, Draco was sheathed completely in her. She squeaked, having just had her virginity taken from her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been easier on you," Draco whispered to her.

"I didn't think to tell you. I just want to make love to you."

Draco started moving slowly within her. Discomfort turned to pleasure and soon, Hermione was thrashing around on the bed as Draco pumped in and out of her, sheathing himself to the hilt. He pounded into her until, five climaxes later, he finally let his seed flow into her. He collapsed, exhausted, onto her, and with his last strength, he cast a spell that would cover them with the blankets. They fell asleep still joined, and cradling each other in their embrace. The night moved on peacefully, with the moon as the only witness to their new love.


End file.
